The Story of Gyru Kikaru
by Fireypassion1120
Summary: A little boy named Gyru Kikaru and his family meet a tragic and horrible end on their camping trip. Meeting Jeff the killer and The rake.


_**The Story of Gyru Kikaru**_

It was a warm sunny day in the countryside of Michigan. A boy named Gyru Kikaru who was 5 years old and had blonde hair and his parents lived In a average house. Gyru was playing with his toys in his room when his mother knocked on the door softly and walked inside his room, "Hey, Gyru sweetie, me and your father are going to take you camping for a few days. So pack up some toys and other things you want to bring with you okay?" The blonde headed little boy looked up at his mother and smiled cutely. "Can I bring Mr. Snuggles?" He giggled at the end of his sentence. His mother smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes of course sweetie. You can bring anything you want." And with that the little boy's mother left the room to start packing her and Gyru's father's things for the trip. After Gyru and his parents got their things together they put it all in the car, buckled up and drove to their destination. When they pulled up into the driveway of a small wooden cabin next to a big lake Gyru jumped out of the car and ran over to his tree house his father had made for him when he was 3 years old. He could still remember how his father had to carry him up there since he was too little to climb up the tree himself. But even though, he's only 5 years old now and he can climb it by himself. Once he went up to his secret playhouse in the tree he played until it was sunset and then his mother called him in for dinner. Gyru got down from his tree house and went inside. His mother was still cooking dinner and it smelled like they were going to have his favorite. Mom's special spaghetti and meatballs were the best. "Gyru, go back outside and get your father. Dinner's almost done." His mother said as she poured the boiling hot noodles in the strainer. Gyru nodded, "I will mommy!" He smiled and ran outside to the front porch and yelled. "Daddy!…Dinner is almost done!" He looked around trying to find his father. It was already dark outside. Then Gyru was picked up from behind and held in someone's arms." Hey there little buddy. What did mommy make this time?" It was his father and Gyru giggled. "Mommy made my favorite!" His father smiled and ruffled his hair, He was halfway up the stairs to the porch when he heard a gunshot and a scream inside the woods. Gyru had gotten frightened from the scream and hugged his father." Daddy?…what was that?" His father held him close and looked around. "I don't know." Gyru's father went inside and set Gyru down on the floor. "Hey did you guys hear those sounds?" Gyru's mother asked after she was done setting the table. "Yeah, lets go check it out. Gyru you stay here and be safe. Eat your dinner then go to bed, make sure you brush your teeth." Gyru blinked and looked up at his father. "Are you going to come back daddy?" His father smiled and nodded. "Yes I promise ill be back in time to tuck you in little guy." And with that Gyru's parents went outside into the woods with flashlights and a weapon. After 3 hours waiting Gyru's parents never came back. Gyru was beginning to get worried and he missed his parents. He was sitting on his bed waiting for his father to come into his room and tuck him in when the power was cut off. This made Gyru even more scared. He got up from his bed with his stuffed bear Mr. Snuggles and went downstairs. "M-mommy?…D-daddy?" He looked around with tears in his eyes. Then a voice came from the dark corner of the living room. "Hello there little boy." Then a man stepped out of the shadows of the dark corner. The man was wearing a blood stained hoodie and was wielding a knife. He had black shaggy hair and a pale skin, He seemed to have a smile carved into his face and had no eyelids. The smile that was carved into the man's face grew wide into a grin and had started to bleed. "W-who are you?" Gyru asked. Not knowing what else to do. The man chuckled and walked closer. " My name is Jeff, Jeff the killer. And I'm here to make you beautiful. Now come 'ere!" As he said that, Jeff tried to grab the little boy. But Gyru threw a book at him and ran away. " Stay away from me you freak!" That made Jeff angry and he growled. "Freak?…Freak?! I am not a freak you little brat!" Jeff then ran after the little boy. Before Jeff could get him, Gyru hid inside his closet and stayed as quiet as possible. Jeff looked around in Gyru's room and laughed psychotically. " Oh?...so you want to play a game of hide and seek eh?…But its past your bedtime. Maybe you should Go to sleep!" Jeff laughed as he started tearing through the little boy's things. Gyru tried not to make a sound. Then Jeff's footsteps disappeared and Gyru took the chance to peek out of the closet. But as he poked his head out he was grabbed from behind and a knife was held up to his neck." Gott'cha! Now hold still so I can make you beautiful!" Jeff said with a wide bleeding grin. Gyru cried and screamed for help as a knife was held to the corner of his mouth. But then he took all his power to bite Jeff and manage to get away and run downstairs and outside. He ran into the woods as fast as he could. He could hear Jeff yelling as he chased him into the forest. But Gyru kept running. Hoping to find his parents in the dark forest to come save him from this nightmare. After an hour of running Gyru became tired and he tripped on a branch and fell onto the ground, Causing him to twist his ankle. The little boy whimpered in pain and crawled to a tree and leaned against it while sitting on the ground. He started to cry again, wishing he had his parents to come and scare away the bad things. But that's when Gyru saw something shiny in the dirt. He picked it up and cleaned it. It was his mother's wedding ring. Then he found he was sitting in a pool of blood. When he looked up he saw his parents hanging from the tree. Their bodies were torn to shreds and their guts her hanging from their cut open stomach's. This made Gyru feel sick to his stomach and start to cry more. "Mommy!…Daddy!" He screamed with tears streaming down his face. But screaming was a bad idea, Cause then he saw something that looked like a strange creature behind a tree had found him. The creature then let out a howl that sounded like a dog screaming. After that, The creature ran towards him. Gyru had nothing to do but scream and try to get away. But with his injured ankle it was impossible. But when Gyru's attempt to escape failed he stumbled and found his father's gun inside a hollow tree. He quickly grabbed it and aimed at the creature, pulling the trigger. The sound of a gun went off and it echoed through the woods. But after that, Gyru woke up on the ground, He must have blacked out. He was cold, Tired, And covered in….blood. Then that's when he realized he was bleeding. And he was bleeding a lot. He tried to sit up to see what was wrong but he couldn't. Because his body was torn to shreds just like his parents. He didn't know how or why he was still alive but the last thing he saw was that man who tried to kill him, walking towards him with a wide grin. The last words he heard before he was ended were. "Go to sleep."


End file.
